


The Reader and the Effervescent

by TheAceofLyz



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abusing the word effervescent, Canon-Compliant, F/F, His death is offscreen but you know, again another one of my favorite words, and a bit of abusing the word ephemeral, but I really like it so idk what to tell you, takes place during and after canon so you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Hazama finds herself getting caught in the beautiful flame that is Kurahashi.She knew she should've asked Koro-sensei for help, not the effervescent, bug-loving Kurahashi.





	The Reader and the Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes, definitely let me know.

Effervescent-adj, meaning (for a liquid) giving off bubbles, fizzy. Definition two: vivacious, enthusiastic.

Hinano Kurahashi was effervescent, Hazama decides as she puts away the dictionary. She looks over at the orange-haired girl who stands in the sunlight and laughs, surrounded by friends, and feels her face curl into a soft smile, something she wasn't sure she remembered how to do.

Effervescent. It sounds elegant, playful...almost ephemeral. Just like Kurahashi herself.

Hazama is afraid that if she looks too long, Kurahashi will vanish.

 

It wasn't always like this. Hazama misses the days when she would roll her eyes when Kurahashi would beg Karasuma-sensei to accompany them on various outings. She longs for the time when she could hear laughter and not immediately think of a smiling face or brilliant green eyes. She craves the simple days where her skin didn't feel empty whenever she glimpsed a flash of flaming hair.

"Fool," Hazama mutters, and shakes her head, almost disgusted at herself. If only she hadn't asked Kurahashi for help.

Of course, Hazama knows she is a fool. She has a taste for dark literature, for the occult, for extravagant tales of revenge and murder, yet she has read the occasional sappy, lighthearted romance novel. And the books...they warned her. They told her of summer love and crushes and boys and finding happiness. They warned her to guard her heart in case of lost love.

They also painted an easy route to happy endings, although those were often few and far between. Happy endings were difficult, and sometimes, the prize most desired would be lost.

But Kurahashi...Kurahashi makes Hazama willing to devour the cheesy romance novels. Something in Hazama was awakened that day she saw Kurahashi cooing over her baby tarantulas. Something bright and cheerful, almost like Kurahashi herself.  
Whatever it was that Kurahashi did, Hazama wants her to undo it. Remove this curse, she imagines herself saying to Kurahashi. Stop making me crave romance and flowers and nights spent staring at the sky, cuddling with another. Whatever hex you've cast on me, remove it. Please, she would whisper, a quiet, almost broken prayer. Kurahashi, release me.

If only it was that simple.

It's undeniable, really. She has to accept that Kurahashi has somehow jinxed her into falling for her.

What a fool. She wishes she could've asked Koro-sensei for help instead. Then, she wouldn't be in this position.

 

"How are your tarantulas?" Kurahashi asks, bright and cheerful and sunny, the polar opposite of Hazama.

"Fine," Hazama replies. It's all she has to say. Kurahashi beams at her simple reply. She says something supportive and encouraging. Hazama wouldn't know. Kurahashi skips away, leaving Hazama feeling like she's been flung into a far-off shore.

Perhaps she needs some new reading material. Otherwise, she'll be floundering around with only witchcraft and revenge and murder flowing through her veins. And somehow, she doubts that that will catch Kurahashi's eye.

If you want to catch a sunbeam, then you must be a flower, she thinks. But I'm not...

She doesn't know how to finish that thought. After all, rafflesia is not pretty, or delicate. It reeks of rotten meat, and is easily one of the most atypical flowers in the world. But she has to brilliant to attract Kurahashi.

Kurahashi's geniune warmth deserves someone just as loving, as soft, as Kurahashi herself.

 

"Hazama-San, is everything okay?" Koro-sensei asks.

"Why do you want to know?" Hazama asks, wary, but also secretly touched. Koro-sensei is a scaredy-cat, but he's kind to her, and doesn't demand she-

"You're reading different types of books," Koro-sensei comments, gently touching her shoulder with one of his tentacles. "It surprised me, that's all."

Hazama studies her teacher. Then, slowly, she says, "I crave the effervescent one, but darkness can't survive in the presence of light." Metaphors are good, she thinks. Maybe he'll be too dense to get them, although that chance is about infinity to none.

"Hmm. Light is good at killing darkness, isn't it? But perhaps-" Koro-sensei smiles down at her. "Perhaps, Hazama, light softens the darkness, makes it easier to understand. And besides, light needs darkness to truly shine."

"Hazama-San!" Kurahashi calls, running over to the window. "Come outside and join us!"

Hazama just nods at Kurahashi, then turns back to Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei just grins wickedly at her, green stripes now crossing his stupid yellow face. "Ahhhh. Effervescent, yes?"

"I will gladly curse you," Hazama informs her teacher, who just laughs as he pushes her outside.

"Have some fun, Hazama-San," he says, and disappears back into the school.

 

"Geez, what's with you lately?" Terasaka asks. "You've been distracted."

"Have not," Hazama spits back sourly.

"She likes someone," Itona says, not looking up from his drawing. "Who is it?"

"I do not!" Hazama snaps, irritated at how easily they saw through her.

"Hazama is the last person I'd expect to have a crush on someone," Muramatsu remarks, peering over Itona's shoulder. "That's a good design, Itona! Yoshida, come look at it."

Hazama leans down to look at Itona's sketch. "It's good," she mutters.

"This isn't over," Itona says, turning to look at Hazama. "You helped me. And I want to meddle. Who do you like?"

A bitter laugh falls from Hazama's lips. "It's futile," she replies. "A princess does not love a witch."

Her boys may be dense, but they all nod and turn to gush over Itona's sketch some more, understanding that she doesn't feel like sharing.

 

"Hazama-San!" Kurahashi is grinning, smile full of warmth. Hazama feels...unworthy. "Do you want to come with me for sweets after school today?"

"Don't you have someone else you can go with?" Hazama asks, because Kurahashi has never asked her to hang out before.

"They're all busy today," Kurahashi replies. "So I thought I'd invite you! I also wanted to see your tarantula again, if I'm being honest."

"Okay," Hazama hears herself saying.

"Cool! You can pick, okay?" Kurahashi laughs and starts skipping down the mountain. "Come on, Hazama!"

Terasaka, Itona, Muramatsu, and Yoshida all grin at her as she stares, shocked, at Kurahashi.

"Better get going, huh?" Terasaka says, smirking.

"Have fun," Yoshida tells her as he pushes her lightly towards Kurahashi. "Tell us all about it."

Hazama blinks, once, twice.

"Hazama!" Kurahashi turns around, waving, beaming, too bright and sunny and cheerful. 

Her dumb boys smile at her. Terasaka winks, causing his face to appear as if it is spazzing out. Hazama rolls her eyes, then hurries catch up.

 

"Do you have any particular cafe you like?" Kurahashi asks as they walk down the streets together, bags in hand.

"I normally eat at Muramatsu's place," Hazama answers. "I don't typically go to the other places."

"Oh. Then, would you like to my favorite place?"

"Where is it?"

"Not to far from here!" Kurahashi beams. "It's called Crown Fruit Parlor. I hope you enjoy it!"

Hazama shrugs as they keep walking down the street. Eventually, they stop at a little cafe with red and white striped awnings and small iron tables.

"Is this good?" Kurahashi asks.

Hazama frowns. It's a little frilly, but it doesn't appear too feminine. So perhaps...it will be alright.

She opens the door. "Ladies first," she mutters, and Kurahashi grins and steps inside. 

 

"Kurahashi, huh?" Itona greets her when she steps into Muramatsu's restaurant. "Order some food. We're waiting on Terasaka."

"Terasaka is a fool," Hazama replies, waving Muramatsu over. Muramatsu grins when he sees her and hurries over.

"You'll tell us everything, right?" he asks. "Also, what do you want?"

"Ramen," Hazama answers. "Plain."

Muramatsu turns around to start cooking.

"So, Hazama," Yoshida starts. "How was it?"

"We're waiting for Terasaka, dummy," Hazama replies. "And Muramatsu. Geez."

They fall silent, with the sounds of food cooking in the background.

"Alright, I'm here," Terasaka announces as he slides next to Itona. "So. Hinano Kurahashi, eh?"

"Effervescent," Hazama says, in lieu of explaining. Perhaps the word itself will mean something to them. But she glances around, taking in their blank faces, and realizes that those words won't be enough. She sighs, and continues with, "She's just that. Effervescent. Ephemeral. She's Hinano Kurahashi. Too kind, too sweet." She considers Kurahashi’s excitement over the tarantula babies, her delight over the parfait she’d ordered. "Enthusiastic, too."

Muramatsu hands everyone some food. "Kurahashi, huh?" he asks as he settles down. "Hazama, are you going to ask her out?"

The question hangs in the air as Hazama takes a bite of her ramen. Ask Kurahashi out? That seems ridiculous. But...

"Bitch-sensei could probably offer some advice," Itona offers, sensing her indecision. "And we've got your back, Hazama." He smiles lightly. "Always."

 

"Bitch-sensei," Hazama says when she reaches their blonde bombshell of a teacher. "I want to ask someone out."

Bitch-sensei blinks at Hazama, clearly confused. "Sorry, what?"

"I want to ask someone out." She hadn't thought that this would be that difficult for Bitch-sensei to get.

Bitch-sensei, however, frowns. "I thought you weren't interested in romance."

"Kura-she cursed me."

Bitch-sensei smiles knowingly, understanding dawning on her face. "Kurahashi? I forgot about that."

"Shut it, you bitch."

"Koro-sensei loves gossip." Bitch-sensei finally looks Hazama in the eyes, a clear challenge on her face. "Life isn't a story, Hazama-San. You have to work for what you want, and even then you'll face setbacks." Her face softens a little. "Do you even want to date her, or are you just curious about her?"

 

"Yada-San, can I talk to you?" Hazama asks.

"Me?" Yada laughs. "Sure! But why?"

"Everyone likes you," Hazama replies. "You're friendly, agreeable-"

"I can't go out with you!" Yada cries, waving her hands frantically.

"I didn't say that." Hazama frowns at Yada. "I was going to ask if you could help me be nicer."

Yada turns red. "Oh. Sorry. Um, Hazama-San, I think you're wonderful just the way you are. But if you want to be nicer-"

"It's for...someone I like."

"Kurahashi?" Yada asks. She smiles knowingly. Why does everyone seem to know already, Hazama thinks, annoyed. "Yeah. She's pretty wonderful, isn't she?"

"Who told you?" Hazama demands.

Yada laughs. "I just guessed. If it wasn't me, who else would you be nice for?"

Hazama rolls her eyes. "Never mind." She turns and starts to walk away.

"Hazama-San, I was just teasing," Yada says, grabbing Hazama's arm. Her face is suddenly serious. "I think you should talk to Kurahashi, though."

 

She means to talk to Kurahashi, but then the government comes in, and the reporters. There's no time to talk to Kurahashi about feelings. Not with this mess, as the group chat lights up with reports of their training and the makings of a hasty plan to save Koro-sensei. What matters right now is their selfless, selfless teacher.

He made Hazama believe in good again, and she wants to help save the best teacher she's ever had.

Her phone lights up with a text from Kurahashi. **I’m on the roof** , it reads. 

She grabs her knife. **Coming** , she sends back. 

She ducks out of the window and swings onto the roof, where Kurahashi is waiting. 

“Let’s go,” Hazama says. 

They run. 

 

It's come full circle, Hazama thinks as she stares out her bedroom window. There's clouds overhead, but no rain.

Koro-sensei...Hazama doesn't want to think about it. She knew, deep down, that he would die. She knew, deep down, that they'd all separate and begin walking down their own paths after this year.

"Kirara Hazama." She can still hear his voice in her head.

"Here," she replies, her lips slowly forming the word, yet no sound comes out. She's been silent for two days.

Her room is empty.

Each of them will move on, grow, do greater things. But they still stay in contact, through their group chat, and it's been practically non-stop buzzing. All of them make efforts to talk, to not go silent. They need each other, in some strange way.  
Hazama only answers whenever they notice her absences, which always raises concern. Otherwise, she says nothing, just observes.

It's been two days since graduation. They're all moving on now, walking their own paths, their separate ways.

The doorbell rings. Hazama shuffles down and slowly opens the door.

"Hazama-San," Kurahashi says, a faint smile upon her face, even though her normally jewel green eyes are red-rimmed and have probably been rubbed raw. "I've come to see you."

She can still hear Koro-sensei's advice. "Besides, light needs darkness to truly shine." The octopus never stopped teaching, didn't he?

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Hazama croaks, voice hoarse from disuse. It takes two tries for the words to come out properly, to sound like legitimate words. After all, it's been two days since she last spoke.

Two days since graduation.

Two days since she managed to say "Here," with a steady voice, even as she felt her heart slowly being squeezed out of her chest.

Two days since Koro-sensei died, one of his tentacles underneath her.

It's too much, yet she's always been good at bottling emotions.

Finally, Hazama's barriers crack, and she feels Kurahashi's arms wrap around her, feels Kurahashi's hands stroke her thick, messy hair, feels Kurahashi's shoulder underneath her own face. She clings desperately, afraid to lose the effervescent, for she already lost the ephemeral Koro-sensei. The tears fall out her own eyes, finally turning them the same red-rimmed mess that her classmates all have.

(She should've known better than to get attached to a mutant teacher. Terasaka was right-nothing good could come of liking Koro-sensei.)

They stand in the doorway, two girls sobbing into each other, as the rain finally starts to fall.

 

"How is school?" Kurahashi asks as they sit down at a table in Crown Fruit Parlor. It's what they do, every Thursday after school. It's a habit now, one that started all those months ago.

"Fine." Hazama shuts her advice book, slowly and carefully. "I want to murder my teacher."

"You know how," Kurahashi replies, corners of her lips turning up. "Are you keeping in shape?"

They all still train. Every one of them, honing their strengths and abilities. They love the mountain where the E-Class was. It's a good mountain. That's why they purchased it. That mountain is home.

"Of course. You?"

Kurahashi sighs. "I miss Koro-sensei," she admits. "It's hard. Everywhere I go, I can still hear him."

"He gave us those advice books for a reason," Hazama says simply. "He'll always be with us."

Kurahashi sighs again. "It's hard," she whispers, leaning her head on her hand. "It was the best year of school I ever had. The best teacher. No other teacher can come close."

Hazama can feel her frown lessen just a little. "Kurahashi, we're going to be fine. He has these advice books." She slides her own towards Kurahashi. If she’s being honest, she refuses to go anywhere without the damn thing. "He's always with us, even as the media paints him in a horrid light."

Kurahashi just nods, her fingers stroking the dark cover of the book. "Yeah. Yeah, we will."

 

"You're early," Hazama comments, looking up from her book.

"So are you!" Kurahashi grins. It's been six months since Koro-sensei's death, and everyone is doing better. Karma is kicking ass at Kunigaoka (of course. No one expected him to fail.). Kurahashi now smiles with the same amount of life and vigor that she once did. Kayano has gone back to the acting world. Terasaka is finally using his full potential. Sugino is in baseball, and doing very well. Nakamura is having the time of her life, and probably terrorizing everyone at her school. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei plan to get married, although that will likely take a couple years. Everyone is flourishing again, Hazama thinks. Even Ritsu is happy.

It's time to ask Kurahashi out.

"Hey, Kurahashi," Hazama begins, slowly, carefully. Kurahashi is effervescent, ephemeral, magical. She has one shot.  
"Go out with me?"

The responding smile is so brilliant, Hazama has to cover her eyes.

And then-

"Wait!" Kurahashi frowns. "I was going to ask you out today!"

Hazama cackles. "I've been trying to work up courage for a year!"

Kurahashi giggles. "Well then. Hazama, I'd be delighted to go out with you."

 

Two girls sit in a booth at Crown Fruit Parlor. One leans her head on the other's shoulder. The other is reading a book.

"Hazama," Kurahashi begins, as she lifts her head up to face her girlfriend. "You should grow out your hair."

"Why?" Hazama asks.

"So I can braid it."

Hazama rolls her eyes. "No."

Kurahashi smiles. "For me?"

Hazama puts her book down and faces Kurahashi. Beaming, the red-haired girl pecks Hazama on the nose.

"Still no."

"Hazama-a," Kurahashi whines, pouting, even as Hazama picks her book back up, making it clear that the conversation is over.

 

When she starts growing her hair out, everyone in the class feels the need to comment on it-even Ritsu, who is a computer program, for hell's sake.

But it's Kurahashi's never-ending delight at playing with it that keeps Hazama from chopping all of it back off.

**Author's Note:**

> HAZAMA AND KURAHASHI ARE LIKE MY ASSCLASS OTP I SWEAR TO GOD I LOVE THIS SHIP WAY TOO MUCH  
> I had so much fun writing this, you don't even know. It was really fun getting into Hazama's head, and, i also kinda wanted to explain why she grew her hair out?? Idk it's just at the very end her hair is long and i just thought it'd be a fun thing to add :) anyways!! Thanks so much for reading this! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.
> 
> P. S. Brownie points to whoever knows where I got Crown Fruit Parlor from. I'm so unoriginal


End file.
